Green Christmas
"Green Christmas" is a musical two part episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis On Christmas Eve, Tilly warns Cricket that he may not be on Santa’s Nice List, so Cricket sets out to do as many good deeds as possible before the end of the day. Meanwhile, Gramma and Nancy try to come up with a last-minute gift for Bill. Plot The Green Family is excitedly celebrating Christmas as they are all together again. After singing a joyous song, Tilly informs Cricket that he might be on the naughty list due to his numerous misdeeds. He panics at the thought of not getting his Christmas presents this year, but Tilly tells him that they will simply go out and perform good deeds before the day is done. Meanwhile, Bill has big plans for how he wants to celebrate Christmas Eve before the big day, but when he mentions how the family will give each other gifts, Nancy and Gramma Alice panic; they did not get anything for Bill this year. Not wanting to disappoint him, the two decide to team up to get him a gift. Cricket and Tilly perform numerous good deeds, but Cricket gets tired and decides to simply go to the mall to see Santa. After sneaking past Gloria, who is working as a mall elf, Cricket tries to speak to him, but is outed and accidentally depants Santa who tells him that he is definitely naughty. Feeling that no one else should celebrate Christmas, Cricket decides to simply pull pranks non-stop, much to Tilly's horror. Alice and Nancy create a terrible Bill figure from stuff found in the garage and are caught by Bill who forces them to go caroling. While out, they make a break for it, but find all the stores closed and Bill heads home saddened. Cricket decides that his next prank will be to replace the giant star on the Big City Christmas tree with "a moon" (his butt), but while doing so, he and Tilly fight resulting in the destruction of the star and the toppling of the tree. Tilly is caught and accused of ruining Christmas by everyone with the mall store Santa stating that she is on the naughty list. After running away, Tilly voices her disapproval of her brother's actions and how she is disappointed in him, making Cricket feel bad. Bill heads home and watches television when he sees that a blizzard is coming and races out to find his family, starting with Nancy and Alice who both are thankful for seeing him. Cricket sadly wanders through the snow before being approached by another Santa, whom Cricket thinks is the same one from the mall, but is clearly different. Cricket admits that he was wrong and should not have done what he did. Santa offers Cricket a present that can be anything he wants, but Cricket decides that he just wants his sister on the nice list and Santa leaves. Cricket is found by Bill who also got Tilly. The entire family returns home in silence. The next morning, Cricket and Tilly are shocked that they got all their presents - even Cricket because of the selfless act he performed - and Bill finds the terrible figure from Nancy and Alice and happily thanks them for it. The entire family sings again before the sun suddenly jump scares with Cricket's face on shouting "Merry Christmas!" Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Wendi McLendon-Covey as Nancy Green * Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington * Anna Akana as Gloria Sato * Raven-Symoné as Maria Media * Christopher Lloyd as Santa Claus * Jeff Bennett as Mall Store Santa Songs * "The Best Part of Christmas" * "Good Deeds Are Good Indeed" * "If I Can't Have Christmas" * "Christmas is Busted" * "No Christmas At All" * "The Best Part of Christmas (Reprise)" Trivia *This is the first special that is musical-themed. *This is the first episode to not feature the opening intro. *Clips from "Steak Night", "Parade Day", "Rated Cricket" and "Blue Tater" are used when Cricket remembers his naughty deeds. *The "shelf-bound elf" is a reference to the famous Elf on a Shelf toy and story that is notable for its creepy appearance. *The Green Family perform the famous A Charlie Brown Christmas dances. *Nancy apparently sleeps over at the main Green House as opposed to staying in her trailer home. This is most likely because of Bill wanting to stay together for Christmas. *Benny, Vasquez, Russell Remington and Rashida Remington all make silent cameos. *Gloria's crush Kevin is once again mentioned since "Blood Moon". *The Christmas musical episode is the same as the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir episode "Santa Claws". **Both episodes take places on Christmas Eve. *This episode aired on the same day as the Christmas episode The Present of Big Hero 6: The Series. *The end of the episode is the same way how "Blood Moon" ended, with the camera panning up to the sun/moon which flips around to reveal Cricket's face saying "Merry Christmas!"/"Happy Halloween!". *When Cricket resorts to being naughty and pranks the city, his mannerisms are similar to the Grinch's. *Cricket swinging on a lamppost at the beginning of "Good Deeds are Good Indeed" is reminiscent of Gene Kelly from Singin' in the Rain. *'Morals:' **It's not the presents that make Christmas special, it's sharing it with others. **The importance of good deeds is doing them to help people. **You have no one to blame for your problems but yourself. International Premieres *December 6, 2019 (Southeast Asia) *December 8, 2019 (Latin America, Canada) Gallery The Best Part of Christmas.png Good Deeds are Good Indeed.png If I Can't Have Christmas.png Christmas is Busted.png No Christmas At All.png The Best Part of Christmas Reprise.png External links * Green Christmas on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes Category:Christmas productions